1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that relate to a power system. The invention includes embodiments that relate to a vehicle. The invention includes embodiments that relate to a method of controlling a power in the vehicle.
2. Discussion of Art
It may be desirable to have a system that has aspects and features that differ from those systems that are currently available. It may be desirable to have a method that differs from those methods that are currently available.